just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
USMC
USMC, or the United States Marine Corps, is a military faction of the IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXchange and Borealis at Dawn series'.' Description Serving as "rapid deployment" elements of the United States, the Marine Corps is one of the most elite, powerful and rightfully feared fighting forces in the world. Their enemies call them "devil dogs" for a good reason. While the Corps normally operate under US Armed Forces command, in a Joint Forces Operation over Kyungastani archipelago USMC brigades were secretly controlled by the Agency staff. Originally the US Government tried to avoid a direct intervention leading to head-on confrontation with Russian Armed Forces, but they were preparing for the worst, staging USMC and Air force elements in NATO bases in Armenia, Georgia and Turkmenistan since 2014. And it quickly became evident, that the Kyungastani crisis could not be solved without US military involvement, as United Opposition Forces proved to be no match for the Kyungastani Army, supported by Russian "Peacekeepers". Even with heavy Agency backing, arms and vehicle shipments and Rico's involvement, the Rebels were unable to hold their territories, constantly falling back. So, when it came to conquering Koska island, the industrial and administrative center of Nova Kyungastan, the US decided to intervene. When the time come, the Agency conducted a long-planned series of sabotage operations against Russian forces at Koska, destroying their Gravity Repulsion defense grid and medium-range nuclear missiles stationed on the island. With Russian retaliation capabilities crippled, American forces began landing operation with naval elements dispatched from Turkmenistan and additional tactical paradrops from Georgian and Armenian bases. The landing was supported by massive airstrikes and cruise missile attacks on Russian and Kyungastani key facilities and hardpoints. The obvious weak spots of the United States forces were an overly stretched supply chain and inability for rapid deployment of heavy formations. Russian command exploit these weaknesses in their counter-attack, and while American forces successfuly captured Koska shoreline, marines suffered heavy casualties. Fighting through city after city, town after town and street after street, US Marines, with the help of Rico, had successfuly captured Koska and it's CENTCOM facility, therefore putting an end to the Gazibagandov Regime and Russian occupation of archipelago. But the victory came at a high cost. During the liberation of Ishmagrad if Rico chooses to save the citizens of the city rather than the US staging base, a Russian strategic bomber annihilates the staging base with a small, 1.5 kiloton Bavarium-powered missile. In this case, overall Marine casualties are stated to reach 12,000 men - more people dead in Iraq and Afghanistan combined. It gets worse when the Agency decides to continue the assault directly to the AirEx Station. Unprepared for the "unpleasant surprise", USMC forces fall into a Black Hand trap, and entire battalions get vaporized in an High-Energy Ion Storm surrounding the Facility. Suffering too many casualties, Marine forces retreat, leaving the Agency and Rico dealing with the rest of Air Exchange program. Good Ending/Timeline A In this timeline, the USMC along with the other branches of the US military and its allies attack remaining Black Hand forces around the globe after their defeat at the AirEx, successfully destroying the organization (at least, for a time being). Bad Ending/Timeline B In Timeline B, United States Marine Corps take part in a Third World War between NATO and Black Hand allies (Russian Federation, South Africa, New Raj, Iran, North Korea). While initially the campaign seems to be successful, the tide quickly turns against the Free World. In an act of desperation, the United States launches a massive nuclear strike against Black Hand Alliance. At that point, the fate of the world becomes unknown. Borealis at Dawn/Timeline C A fight between the Black Hand, the Agency and Rico, now fighting on his own alongside Shetani and their self-appointed Leader, and the USMC take a great part in it. At some point, they are dispatched to fight an unknown inter-dimensional invader in Antarctica along with other militaries of Earth nations. Their entire formation, along with Black Hand and White Raja forces, get easily wiped out. Soldier types and variations There are few distinguished types of Marines in USMC; like their Russian counterparts, they use designated "callsigns" for each infantry type. "Raiders" The most common type of Marine, these are elite riflemen of US military. They are most commonly armed with Haswell Gen2 Vindicator and CS Predator rifles, but may rarely be seen with Haswell Gen3 Praetorian as well. Raiders wear powerful but lightweight body armor made of nano-composite components. They move quick, but are very hard to kill. They are more then a match for Russian "Wolves", and will defeat them most of the time they fight. "Pioneers" They operate anti-tank and anti-aircraft systems of the Marine Corps, such as Gladius ATGM. Because all that heavy equipment bogs them down, these troops are somewhat slow and more lightly armored then Raiders, but since they provide anti-vehicle support, they are very useful in liberations and should be adequately protected. They have no problem dealing with Boksers or Gienas, but still, they won't stand a chance against something more advanced, such as Mstitel-M. "Ghosts" These are elite Snipers of the United States Marine Corps. They provide support for ground forces during City liberations and free roam, either hiding at heavily fortified positions or using Delta UV15 Galactors to get across the battlefield. Armed with anti-material rifles, they are extremely deadly against enemy infantry, but may become a target for artillery or ant-air (if deployed by VTOL) systems. "Guardians" It is the most heavily armored Marine type of the Corps, obviously operating heavy weapons, such as machine guns, shotguns and Mako Razorback grenade launchers. In the open, they are most likely to use Fleisher AR-5 Blizzard machine guns, while at city and base liberations Guardians prefer Mako Razorback grenade launchers or Haswell X5 Decimator shotguns. Land vehicle crews These Marines are driving American armored vehicles. Pilots They are piloting USMC aircrafts, obviously. Allies and enemies Allies: * The Agency *United Democratic Opposition forces Enemies: *Armed Forces of the Nova Kyungastan *Black Hand *Iranian Special Forces *Russian Federation Peacekeeping Forces *Russian Mafia (Bratva) Vehicles Ground vehicles: *MV Armadillo - A heavilly armored off-road car with mounted machine gun *MV Armadillo S2 - Ditto with MGL Grenade launcher *MV Armadillo S7 - Ditto with ATGM launcher *MV Desert - A lightly armored, recon off-roader *MV Dementor - A mobile SAM *Ballard M7B1 Supressor - An IFV with 30-mm cannon *Ballard M9B3 Hunter - A powerful tank destroyer with 120-mm cannon *CS Fulda - A wheeled Main Battle Tank *Saas Panthera - An armored cargo/utility truck Planes: *Alexander C170 - A giant cargo plane *Rage-Johnston A10 Wraith - A ground attack jet VTOLS: *Delta UV15 Galactor - A utility/cargo/transport VTOL of immense speed and durability *Bering F39 Lynx - A multirole Naval jet fighter Drones *Rage-Johnston Spectre - A stealth drone designated for attacking ground targets *Delta D3 Nimrod - A small attack helicopter-drone armed with powerful missiles and rockets *Delta D11 Evascirator - A very powerfull assault aerial drone with a variety of weapons *Bering RV3 Orca - A reconnaisance drone *Triton DII Patroller - A naval drone with a machine gun Helicopters: *Jackson Z21 Sea Skreemer - A Naval and Marine version of the original Skreemer, albeit heavilly modified since 2005 Ships: *Triton Devastator - The most powerful (controllable) Naval vehicle in JCX, a mighty American frigate *Bald Eagle Persuader - A military-grade speedboat, armed with missiles and machine guns *Triton Defender - A powerful military boat with multiple machine guns and missiles *Winstons L21 - A large hovercraft for naval assault operations Heavy ordinance systems *Harland MLRS - A very precise missile artillery system. USMC Theme Music Trivia *They are based on the real life United States Marine Corps. *Their insignia matches the real life logo of the USMC. *The USMC counterpart in JCX are the Russian Federation Peacekeeping Forces. Gallery Infantry types MarineRifle.jpg|Raider MarineRPG.jpg|Pioneer MarineSniper.jpg|Ghost MarineHeavy.jpg|Guardian MarineCrewman.jpg|Vehicle crew MarinePilot.jpg|Pilot Category:Content Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange Category:Factions